MLP: The Dark Side
by Ali-Kun
Summary: Every pony has a dark side, and it's not When Twilight, her friends, and Spike go to a parallel world to track down and stop a signal that's supposedly there to harm their world, they find more than they bargained for . Is the signal really out to hurt them? And who exactly are their parallel selves? (I don't own the creepypasta versions of the characters in this story)


**Me: I'M BACK! WITH A MY LITTLE PONY STORY, YES! **

**Twilight: Your other story?**

**Me: I'm almost done with the chapter... Writer's block ._. But I've been thinking of a story like this for MONTHS, and now it's time to get it on paper! Or the computer, anyways.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Let's get started :D**

**Me: ONE. TWO. THREE. BEGIN!**

* * *

"Ah, Twilight, ya sure 'bout this?" Applejack nervously said, glancing at the blue ring around the Mane 6 and Spike.

"There's been some strange signal coming from this so-called parallel world, and it's starting to affect our world. Celestia told me to gather you guys, find this signal, and stop it." Twilight said, momentarily looking up from the book that told her how to cast the spell.

"Ooh! Parallel world! I wonder what's it like?" The ever-hyper Pinkie squealed, bouncing up and down in place.

"Well, I _do _hope we will land somewhere decent..." Rarity fretted.

"Wait... I think I have it!" Twilight cried, her horn starting to glow. The other ponies braced themselves, as Twilight swiftly hopped into the ring before everything went white, then black.

* * *

"Urgh... Where are we?" Rainbow Dash grumbled, getting up. The rest of the group started to awake as well, taking in their surroundings. They were in an old house, with dusty bookshelves and moth-eaten books everywhere.

"It looks abandoned..." Fluttershy quietly said, to which the others agreed.

"Uh... Twilight?" Spike spoke up, gulping.

"Yes, Spike?"

"Isn't this our house?"

The other ponies' eyes widened, realizing he was right. The shape of the house was like Twilight's, and the bookshelves certainly once held many books.

"Wha... What happened to it?" Rainbow Dash said, flying around. Twilight's face darkened.

"I don't know... But it can't be good."

* * *

The Mane 6 and Spike explored what seemed to be Ponyville. Many buildings were destroyed, and the streets were empty. Even if they did see a weary pony, which was rare, he or she would immediately flee.

"What happened here?" Pinkie Pie looked around, her usually happy mood gone. Her eyes spied a certain, pink building.

"Sugarcube Corner..?" The party mare stared at it, as well as the rest of her friends. Unlike the cheerful-looking building with delicious aromas coming out of it like they knew, it was a dark building with paint peeling off of it and a depressing aura.

"Is... taht** (A/N: Forgive me, I can't do Applejack's accent well :( If in the comments, you can help me, that'll be great)** _blood_?" Applejack exclaimed, shocked.

"Twilight, should we-" Spike began, but was cut off.

"No. Our goal here is to find and stop the signal, not explore everything. Anyways... that building isn't somewhere I'd like to be." Twilight firmly said, and no one argued. Silently, she took out the map that supposedly led to the signal and inspected it.

"It looks like... Our next destination is Canterlot." Twilight said, rolling up the map and putting it back in the bag she brought along.

"Let's go-"

"Twilight." Pinkie Pie broke in.

"Yeah, Pinkie?"

"I have to check out Sugarcube Corner." Upon seeing Twilight's doubtful glance, she continued with desperate look in her eye. "I don't want to anymore than you guys, but I'm not going to... feel _right _leaving it like this. I need to know what happened to it. To _me._" She said, referring to her parallel self.

Twilight shook her head, and before Pinkie could protest, spoke up. "You're not going alone. I'm coming."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, cutting off Pinkie's reply. "We're in this all together." The others nodded, scared but determined.

Pinkie looked like she was going to say something, but sighed. "Thanks, guys..." She gave a small smile, and they trotted towards the ominous pink building.

"Helloo?" Rarity called, as they pushed open the squeaky door. The inside was even more disturbing than the outside. A rancid smell filled the air, and the walls were covered in what seem like dried blood. Fluttershy paled, but didn't leave.

"So... What're we-" Spike began, but stopped when they heard a thumping sound... below them?

"Ah found stairs!" Applejack hissed, gesturing to an opening in the corner of the room. The gang hesitated, then bravely began to descend.

"Shh..." Twilight unnecessarily muttered, although everyone was trying to be as silent as possible. The thumping was followed by some scraping, like someone was dragging something. Was it their imagination, or did they here a small giggle?

They reached a rotten wooden door with a single handle. Pinkie placed a trembling hoof on the knob, slowly turning it and pushing it.

An even more nauseous wave of air hit them in the face, making Rarity gag.

"What is this smell?" She muttered, half because of her clean-and-pretty side, half because the smell _was_ really bad.

"More.. cupcakes..." An all too familiar voice giggled from the darkness.

"Hey, who's there?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, try to find the speaker. With another giggle, light flooded the room, temporarily blinding the group. When they could see again, they wished it was still dark.

Skulls of every kind were lined across shelves on the wall, including lots of pony ones. Some 'ponies' were slumped against the wall, the stitches making it obvious that they were stuffed. In the center, wearing a dress made of pegasus feathers and cutie marks was... Pinkie Pie?

* * *

**Me: HAHA! First chapter... DONE. So short :(**

**Applejack: Ah you gonna jus' leave 'tis story here fo' 'nother several months?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. As I said on my profile, the newer the story, the more motivation I have for it. The second chapter will probably begin next week, since math class is driving me nuts. I hate math, and I'm in the harder math class with more homework. I like reading/writing, they give us none of that. :(**

**Rainbow Dash: People have it worse than you in high school...**

**Me: I know. I'm just complaining cuz' I'm selfish in a way that I try to fix but can't :'(**

**Fluttershy: When will the next chapter be...?**

**Me: Not really sure... maybe in the next few weeks? o_o It's going to be long because I'll spend half my time banging my head on the desk, trying to brainstorm ideas for my One Piece story.**

**Fluttershy: Okay... As long as you try :)**

**Me: :D *Salutes* See ya, peeps!**


End file.
